Romeo, Juliet, and The Prince
by Dmarie
Summary: starts off where Tybalt died, some violence (nuttin nasty) The prince is gonna execute Romeo


Tybalt just died -  
  
Benvolio - run , Romeo, don't stand aghast! The prince is coming and with  
him you won't last!  
Romeo - Oh, dear Ben, I just killed a man. I'll be executed 'fore the sun  
does descend.  
Benvolio - Then run fast, my coz, to the land O' Mantua. If you get there,  
the Prince cannot getcha.  
Romeo - Alas, I must, but without Juliet? Oh, to be without her! I can't  
begin to beget!  
(prince enters with guards)  
Prince - Is this Tybalt, lying at my feet? You! Montagues! Your prince  
orders you to speak!  
Benvolio - Alas, dear Prince, Mercutio and Tybalt  
Went at it here in this brawl on this street  
And, young Mercutio paid dearly for this clash,  
As his dead body died by a sword out of sheath.  
And Mercutio was coz to this man Romeo  
And loved each other like brothers, they did,  
Tybalt walked away when Mercutio was slain,  
But turned around a came back again  
And fought with Romeo, an, alas, he was slain  
And died on the street in the pouring rain.  
Prince - Alas, my coz! Killed by a Montague?  
Someone so strong killed by someone so young?  
And what should the punishment be for this brute?  
Who would slay a man for a deed that can't be undone?  
if you'll slay for the death of your coz,  
Then I must to, as it seems fit  
And you will die by my hand tonight  
With my sword I will cut you into little bits.  
Guards, take him to the darkest prison cell  
And lock him up till the time that I'll tell.  
(guards take Romeo and leave)  
Lady Capulet and Juliet enter  
  
Lady Capulet - Why, hello, dear Prince, what brings you here?  
That you should wander the streets of a town so-  
(she looks down and sees Tybalt) - Oh dear!  
Oh, Tybalt! I walk in your blood!  
Who was it that slain Tybalt, and left him in the mud?  
Juliet - Alas, poor Tybalt! I knew him well!  
Why was he slain? Oh, dear Prince, do tell!  
Prince - It was that blood-thirsty Romeo  
Who did slay my dear coz  
And tonight I will bring my sword over him  
That he'll die as Tybalt, lying in the mud.  
Juliet - Romeo the Montague? He did kill this man?  
Well, what was his cause? He's not the killing man.  
Tybalt must have done something for Romeo to get mad.  
Prince - Alas, Tybalt did, for he was born Capulet.  
And Romeo's prejudice did supersede his proper mind  
So, to Tybalt, Romeo's sword was swept,  
To shatter the life that was my coz for a time.  
Lady Capulet - Ay me! What horrible day!  
That dear Tybalt's life be swept away!  
Come, Juliet, we must leave right away,  
To make preparations for a funeral in 2 days.  
Juliet - You go ahead, I must be alone.  
I need to think 'bout Tybalt before I go home.  
(Juliet leaves)  
Lady Capulet - Alas, poor girl, I hope she feels better  
She and Tybalt could not have been closer.  
  
SCENE 2 Friar Lawrence's abbey  
Enter Friar Lawrence and Juliet  
Friar Lawrence - Why, Juliet, what is so wrong?  
You look pale as a ghost in the snow!  
Is everything alright with you and Romeo?  
I'm sure you came to let me know-  
Juliet - Alas, Friar Lawrence, Romeo will die!  
The Prince will kill him this very night!  
He got in a brawl with that man Tybalt.  
And I'm not sure why, I'm not sure why.  
Friar Lawrence - Well what did the prince say?  
Juliet - That it was hate  
That did bring Romeo to this horrible fate.  
Friar Lawrence - Well, we must save him! We must leave now!  
I'll get my arrows, you get my bow.  
We will stop this evil from spreading around.  
  
SCENE 3Palace  
Enter Romeo, guards, and Prince, and large crowd of citizens  
  
Prince - This morning, Tybalt was walking down a street  
When Benvolio and Romeo passed his way.  
And Tybalt did nothing, but walked on by,  
But Romeo felt in the mood to slay  
And so he did and Tybalt did fall.  
And Romeo will to, after all.  
(He swings his arm up for it to decapitate Romeo)  
Enter Friar Lawrence and Juliet, hidden in the crowd  
Friar Lawrence - My bow is ready and my arrow is set  
Be ready to leave, Young Juliet.  
When the time is right, take Romeo and run  
For Mantua, but it won't be fun.  
You must always look behind your back  
For the Prince's men might be on your tail  
And if you can, altogether, leave Italy  
For than the Prince can't get you at all.  
Juliet - Aye, dear Friar, you've been a good friend.  
I'm sorry we have to say good bye like this.  
Friar Lawrence - Just hold your breath and pray for me,  
that my mark I will not miss.  
Juliet leaves Friar Lawrence to go stand behind the prince and his guards  
(He shoots the arrow and hit's the Princes hand before it comes down on  
Romeo)  
Prince - My hand! I've been shot! Guards, find the man  
He's in the crowd, the coward is hidden!  
(guards leave the Prince to find the person who shot the prince. Over look  
friar)  
  
Romeo - alas, Juliet, I have yet to see your face,  
Before I die, which will come soon  
Juliet - Ay me, Romeo, I'm back here,  
I've come back here to get you.  
Prince - What's this back here? Young Juliet?  
What are your contributes in this mess?  
Juliet - To take Romeo and leave! So please step aside.  
Your guards are not here to keep you alive.  
(she pushes him out of the way and grabs Romeo)  
Come Romeo, we must flee for our lives!  
I will die if you do not survive.  
Romeo - I am coming, my lady, behind you I am  
(they run away)  
Prince - Guards! Catch Romeo if you can!  
He is running away!  
(guards chase Romeo and Juliet, but to no avail)  
SCENE 4Forest  
  
Romeo - Oh, Juliet, you saved me!  
You helped me escape!  
But you will not be welcome in Verona so great.  
Juliet - I do not wish to stay, if you cannot, too.  
And we must leave Italy, alas, very soon  
For the Friar, he was one who shot the Prince  
And if the citizens find out,  
We will be meat so minced.  
Romeo - Than to Croatia we'll go!  
We will leave straight away  
Come, my wife, to live happily  
For the rest of our days.  
  
Fin.. 


End file.
